There are no Pending Patent Applications Filed by me related to the within Application.
I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of protective and/or insulating devices and/or coverings for windows, panels, and segments, or the like in buildings and methods of manufacture and placement of such;
The invention is even more particularly in the fields of unique, novel, and useful tools, jigs, fixtures and the like for such devices and for the practice of the methods;
The invention is most particularly in the fields of such devices, methods, tools and the like which are usable by unskilled individuals and without special training.
II. Description of the Prior Art
I have searched through publications, commercial publications, technical works, builders supply facilities and patent files.
I know of no prior art which truly accomplishes the advantages and purposes of my invention as will be detailed below. Until now, there have been some efforts to make window coverings and the like by fastening a film or the like to a framework by the well known spline/groove system wherein attempts are made to fasten film into a frame having a groove into which an edge of a panel of covering material such as screen or other covering is forced into a groove around a frame by a tightly fitting bead of material. This generally results in an unsightly product which is wrinkled and with imperfect holding of the film by the spline in the groove. Another attempt which is sometimes made is the use of complex interlocking systems. All such systems are very labor intensive, costly, and unattractive.
I have studied publications, commercially available systems and materials, builders guides, patent files, and installed windows and the like and I have been unable to find any prior art which suggests or anticipates my present inventions.
My system which is described below approaches the problem in an innovative and novel manner which is not suggested nor anticipated in any way and results in the most economical, practical, innovative, novel, useful and attractive product for covering windows and the like and for the purposes set forth.
During cold weather homeowners and others are uniformly presented with the need to prevent heat within a house or other building from escaping. During warmer weather the same persons are presented with the reverse problem of preventing heat from entering the building.
Such persons do many things to try to conserve the energy which is lost in maintaining desirable temperatures within their buildings. Insulation is installed within walls and in attics and the like, double pane windows and insulated doors are utilized, and various other attempts are made which are known to those skilled in the art. No matter what is tried, even when double pane windows are used, there is serious loss of energy through windows, some panels, decorative features, and the like.
I have mentioned above the attempts to provide coverings for windows and the like, which attempts are unsatisfactory for the reasons indicated.
Because the problem is so important, I devoted a great deal of time and money in attempts to alleviate the heat transfer problems at windows and the like. I came to the conclusion that the only way to accomplish the desired results was with a frame having a properly sealed attractive transparent covering.
On studying frame materials available I found that hollow extruded frame material usually has a natural bow of a few degrees. Using this knowledge I concluded that I might utilize that natural bow by reversing it and holding it formed into a rectangular frame, firmly attaching a film or the like to the frame and then releasing the hold on the frame to allow the frame members to attempt to revert to the natural bow, thus stretching the film tightly.
I then proceeded to make special fixtures to hold the frame material properly so that was a reverse bowing action whether or not the extruded material had a natural bow. I then applied double stick adhesive tape to the frame material, placed film over the tape, trimmed the film, released the frame from the fixtures, and found that I had the perfect window covering to accomplish the desired result of an attractive, efficient, economical thermal barrier.
I found a further use for this system in that I have now been able to apply the basic principles to window screens and the like. This allows anyone, whether skilled or not, to economically make perfect window coverings of virtually any type and for any purpose.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of forming attractive and useful thermally insulating widow coverings and the like;
Another object is to provide thermally insulating window coverings which are easily installed;
Another object is to provide such window coverings which can be made by an unskilled person;
Another object is to provide a kit which enables a homeowner or the like to make such window coverings on site;
Another object is to provide such window coverings which remain rigid and taut due to natural tensions built into them.